thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy
Percy is a cheeky green saddle tank engine who was brought to Sodor to help run the railway during the big engines' strike. His favourite job is to deliver the Mail Train. He works on Thomas' Branch Line as a goods engine. Bio Percy was most likely built by Avonside sometime around the 1900's and had gone through a subsequent rebuild in the years preceding his second-hand sale to the North Western Railway. He is said to have been found wearing Hunslet parts, according to workers at Crovan's Gate. When Gordon, James and Henry went on strike in protest of the extra work they had to do since Thomas left to run his branch line, the Fat Controller decided that the railway needed another tank engine. Going to the engine workshop, the Fat Controller saw a green saddletank and when the engine confirmed he was willing to work hard, the Fat Controller bought him and named him Percy. Bringing him back to Sodor, Percy was charged with running the branch line while Thomas ran the Main Line with Edward and was allowed to stay after the big engines surrendered and returned to work. At first, Percy liked to annoy the big engines. Percy was later waiting at Tidmouth, but forgot to whistle to the signalman, and thus was startled when Gordon came running towards him with the express. Gordon managed to stop in time, but Percy was so frightened, he ran away and ended up stuck in a sandbank. He was rescued by Gordon and took up the duty of station pilot at Tidmouth. Percy was still a cheeky engine and often liked to play jokes on Gordon and James, but one day the other engines got their revenge when Percy failed to recognise a "backing signal". After this, Percy was subject to bullying from the big engines until Duck arrived and helped Percy to put the big engines in their place, although Percy still received a reprimand from the Fat Controller for it. With Duck's arrival, Percy was sent to Thomas' Branch Line to help build Knapford Harbour and has stayed there ever since as a goods engine. In Tale of the Brave, Thomas tells Percy about some mysterious footprints that he saw at the China Clay Pits. Percy convinces himself that it must be footprints of a monster that is roaming Sodor. Continuing to be anxious for a few days, he causes lots of confusion and delay such as: mistakenly referring to Gator, the new engine as the monster, failing to delivery his mail on-time and running off before The Fat Controller finished talking to him. After talking with his new friend Gator, he understands what being brave is like and later uses this courage to save James from a huge landslide. He later learns that the monster was really a dinosaur a long, long time ago, which had now become a fossil. He also understood that the footprints Thomas saw, were also only fossils left from the dinosaur. Percy later says goodbye to Gator, who has to return to the mainland, but the two friends are certain they will meet again someday. In the eighteenth season, Percy was starting to miss Gator & tries to forget him by working hard & not think about him. When he had to deliver trucks full of precious sculptures and paintings for a special exhibition, he didn't stop to be coupled & the Troublesome Trucks rolling to the Old Mine. He thinks about Gator and his advice of how to be brave. Percy goes into the mine and rescues the trucks. Percy reunited with Gator on Christmas. In the nineteenth season, he was to take the Mayor of Sodor to the Search and Rescue Centre to present a new alarm bell to celebrate their one thousandth rescue. Diesel overheard Percy talking about it at the Docks and he played a trick on him, sending Percy to the Old Quarry which resulted him ending up on a badly flooded railway line and after Diesel unsuccessfully attempted to pull him out of the flood, he too also ended up getting stuck in the water after it badly damaged his generator. The rescue of Diesel and Percy marked the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Crew's one thousand and first rescue. Persona Writing in The Thomas the Tank Engine Man, Brian Sibley described Percy as "one of the most engaging engines in the shed, with his slightly roly-poly appearance and a look of wide-eyed innocence". As the television series has progressed, Percy has been dumbed-down in order to teach viewers difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" where anyone else would say "dignified". He is also shown to make silly mistakes, but then fix them upon realising what he has done before further damage is caused. Percy is incredibly accident-prone and holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one season - five, in the second season - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brakevan, colliding with a cart, and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, his silliest accident yet was in the sixth season,when he slipped on oily rails, crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, he always tries to do his best, learn from his mistakes and get his jobs done, a loyalty which Sir Topham Hatt has praised him for on several occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Thomas is generally portrayed as Percy's best friend. Since the second season, Percy has had a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race. However, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. He also had held a grudge from the big engines about their tricking him into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Duck. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Percy will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if he faces a reprimanding from Sir Topham Hatt for it. Basis Percy is primarily based on a GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST with the body of a GWR 1340 Trojan, the bunker of a GWR 1361 class locomotive, Hunslet underframes and valve gear, a smokebox protruding from his saddletank, external cylinders and motion, and sandboxes underneath the tanks on his footplate. Modifications made to Percy's shape include the angled smokebox supports and the cab being cut down slightly from the back for the bunker. A similar looking engine painted red, lived with Percy at the Workshop where he used to live before arriving on Sodor, in the My Thomas Story Library book, The Fat Controller. Livery Percy is painted NWR green with NWR red-and-yellow lining and a "6" painted on his bunker sides in yellow with red lining. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates, one on either side of his cab. Appearances * Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard (does not speak), Henry Gets It Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas!,Saved You! (speaks only in Japanese dub), Tram Trouble (cameo), Percy and the Bandstand, and Best Friends * Season 13 - Creaky Cranky (cameo), The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble (cameo), The Early Bird, Play Time, Thomas and the Pigs, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees (cameo), and Hiro Helps Out * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark (mentioned), Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie (cameo), Toby and the Whistling Woods (cameo), Henry's Health and Safety, Diesel's Special Delivery (cameo), Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Merry Winter Wish, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Thomas' Crazy Day, Thomas and Scruff, Merry Misty Island, and Henry's Magic Box * Season 15 - Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro, Up, Up and Away!, Surprise, Surprise, Spencer the Grand, Stop that Bus! (cameo), Big Belle (cameo), Kevin the Steamie, Percy the Snowman, Tree Trouble, and Fiery Flynn (cameo) * Season 16 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (does not speak), Express Coming Through (does not speak),Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Ho Ho Snowman (cameo), Flash Bang Wallop!, Bust My Buffers!(cameo), Percy and the Calliope, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise (cameo), Sodor Surprise Day (cameo), Emily's Winter Party Special (cameo), Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish, andWelcome Stafford (cameo) * Season 17 - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, Not Now, Charlie!, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Too Many Fire Engines(cameo), The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Away From the Sea (cameo),The Smelly Kipper, and Thomas' Shortcut * Season 18 - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear (cameo), Disappearing Diesels, Signals Crossed(cameo), Toad's Adventure, Duck in the Water (cameo), Duck and the Slip Coaches, Marion and the Pipe, Missing Gator, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea, Long Lost Friend, Last Train for Christmas,Duncan the Humbug (cameo), The Perfect Gift, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (cameo), andSamson at Your Service * Season 19 - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property (cameo), A Cranky Christmas(cameo), Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale (cameo), Wild Water Rescue, Very Important Sheep, Helping Hiro, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (does not speak), Two Wheels Good (cameo), Reds vs. Blues, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, The Other Side of the Mountain, Thomas the Babysitter (cameo), and Goodbye Fat Controller Specials: * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Adventure Begins (indirectly mentioned) * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Nigel Pilkington (UK; nineteenth season onwards) * Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Christopher Ragland (US; nineteenth season onwards) * Anders Sundstedt (Norway; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth season, excluding King of the Railway) * Erik Skjøld (Norway; King of the Railway onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Javier Olguín (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Robin Brosch (Germany; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jarosław Domin (Poland; Samson at Your Service only) * Bruno Marçal (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia * One of Percy's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios). * Percy's large scale model used for the spin-off series, The Pack, is currently on display in Japan atThomas Land. * One of Percy's face masks is now in the possession of SiF user Brj38. * In Jack and the Sodor Construction Co., Percy's dome is green and the steps up to his footplate are red. * According to Abi Grant on her website, Percy is her favourite character. He is also Mark Moraghan's favourite character. * Percy's whistle sound is actually Edward's higher pitched. * In the fifth season, Percy's lamp kept appearing and disappearing. * Percy went through several changes in the television series: ** Season 3 *** His whistle became lower later in the season. ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *** He gained a permanent lamp. *** A stand underneath his smokebox. ** Season 6: *** His cab was blacked out (except for cab shots filmed on a larger model). ** Hero of the Rails: *** His cab became open again. *** The counterweights on his wheels vanished. ** Season 19: *** His side-rods become silver. Quotes : "Do you know what?" asked Percy. : "What?" grunted Gordon. : "Do you know what?" : "Silly," said Gordon crossly, "Of course I don't know what, if you don't tell me what 'what' is." - A conversation between Percy and Gordon, "Percy the Small Engine" : "Nobody listens to me now! They think I'm a silly little engine, and order me about. I'll show them." - Percy, "Percy the Small Engine" : "Wheeeeeeeeeeesh!" Percy gave his ghostly whistle. "Don't be frightened, Thomas," he laughed, "it's only me!" : "Your ugly fizz is enough to frighten anyone," said Thomas crossly. "You're like..." : "Ugly indeed! I'm..." : "A green caterpillar with red stripes," continued Thomas firmly. "You crawl like one too." : "I don't." : "Who's been late every afternoon this week?" : "It's the hay." : "I can't help that," said Thomas. "Time's time, and the Fat Controller relies on me to keep it. I can't if you crawl in the hay 'till all hours." - An argument between Percy and Thomas, "Tramway Engines" : "Harold told me you were a ..... uh wizard. He says he could beat you at some things but not at being a submarine. I don't know what you two get up to sometimes but I do know you are a really useful engine." - Sir Topham Hatt, after Percy took a swim in "Percy's Promise" : "I can't see any," said Percy. "Where are they?" : "Any what?" said Gordon. : "Ideas above the station - the sky is empty." : "Like your smokebox, Percy!" laughed James. - A brief example of Percy's curiosity, "A Better View for Gordon", fifth season Merchandise * ERTL (normal, Gold Rail, and metallic; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (several versions) * Take Along (normal, metallic, and lights and sounds; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal, pull back, talking, push 'n' puff, and glow racers) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Motor Road and Rail (normal, talking, and chocolate-covered; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, talking, greatest moments, and RC) * Hornby * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Lionel * Märklin * Tomix * Tomica * Woody Capsule Series * Trading Cards * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (normal and with Santa hat; discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Capsule Collection * Wind-up * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Pez * LEGO Duplo (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Meccano (discontinued) * Around Town with Thomas * Discover Junction * Diablock (large and mini) * Nakayoshi * Boss (normal and pullback; discontinued) * New Block * Collectible Railway * Motorized Railway * Push Along * Aquadraw * Pullback Racers * Padlock and Key * Micro Rubber Engines * Pull 'n' Spin * Pico Pico * Interactive Learning Railway * Minis (classic, metallic, spooky, dino, advent calendar, warriors, twist-n-turn stunt set, DC super friends and racers) * Bath Toys * Choro-Q * Switch-On Keychains (normal and chocolate covered) * MV Sports (in figure of 8 set; discontinued) * Pre-Cut Model Engine Books (with Clarabel; discontinued; re-released separately; re-discontinued) * Big Buddy (discontinued) * Rail Rollers Gallery HeaveHoThomas!7.png|Percy was a CGI face BestFriends15.png HeroOfTheRails267.png|Percy in full CGI Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Tank engines Category:Boy Category:0-4-0 Category:Steam Team Category:Male Engines